


Till death do us part

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Soulmates au world. When Ariana died, Dumbledore cast a spell to carefully follow all the magic that had occurred in the room with his sister and lover. In this world, soulmates cannot live without one another. But overcome with his rage, he had his brother oversee his Vow to kill Grindelwald for the death of his sister, and this became the start of his descent into madness.Tom Riddle is the good one here. Voldemort is not.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates au world. When Ariana died, Dumbledore cast a spell to carefully follow all the magic that had occurred in the room with his sister and lover. In this world, soulmates cannot live without one another. But overcome with his rage, he had his brother oversee his Vow to kill Grindelwald for the death of his sister, and this became the start of his descent into madness. Tom Riddle is the good one here.  
> The events from Albus cursing his soulmate to manipulating Tom will be told, then continuing on until the Harry Potter book verse.  
> Harry x Tom Riddle. Riddle still looks like his 16-year-old self, and his entire soul is the one that goes into the diary. The other "horcruxes" contain nothing of Tom Riddle. Tom had realized at 16 that his soulmate was not yet alive. Most of the minority who are born without their soulmates commit suicide as the madness and pain consumes them from living without their mate. So, he did not make any Horcruxes, but he did ensure he would survive to see his soulmate come into the world. He spelled his entire consciousness into the diary to await his soulmate after placing enchantments to ensure it would work, then charged a doppelganger golem to continue on his "life" while he waited. Too bad the golem turned evil when altered by Dumbledore's magic acting on it, trying to manipulate him as the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin to seem like a bad guy, to give Dumbledore a cover, and to end the line he associates the most with Dark magic and which he has tried his best to hunt down and destroy. How will Tom, the slight defensive child so in tune with the Dark struggle to remedy the actions of his doppelganger when he does not fully abhor all of its decisions? Can Harry turn Tom's morality to good even while his magic stays Dark?

________________________________________  
*prior to Dumbledore's defeat of Grindlewald*  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
Albus Dumbledore had a feeling that if anyone had known what he was doing, they'd have called him obsessed. He knew he was obsessed. He had to be. He had to know if he was at fault for the death of his sister. He hadn't been able to sleep, he'd barely been able to eat, and he hadn't left the room with her dead body inside for weeks since the incident where his sister had died, either by his hand, his brothers, or by the hands of his lover and soulmate, Grindlewald. Finally, he did leave though, and tried to go about life as normal, as if his beloved sister hadn't died, but even as time passed…he continued to dwell on what happened, and desperately tried to find a way to find out exactly what happened then.

He also thought about who was to blame, and his hatred of whoever they turned out to be. If he was the one who had killed her, even though it would kill his soulmate, he was determined to kill himself. If it had been his brother, Albus wasn't fully sure but felt just complete and utter rage fill him at the thought, and wasn't fully sure that he wouldn't go and kill his brother for that act should he find out it was him that had killed their beloved sister. Albus tried desperately not to think of what he would do should he find out it was Grindelwald's spell that killed Arianna. He truly tried, but when he failed in that task, that same certainty of killing his soulmate filled him, even as he knew that kind of act to be near impossible for soulmates to do, and the horror that filled him at the very idea of directly trying to kill his soulmate. Maybe he could just immediately obliviate the knowledge of who killed Arianna from his mind....

He still wasn't sure what he'd do, besides that he knew he had to do something. 

He'd finally found a spell that would be powerful enough to track not just the spells sent by his own wand, but all magic that had ever been performed in the area where Arianna had died, and another spell to limit that spell to just the timeline of that fatal fight.

A month later, he performed both spells, and thereby found out the person at fault. He slowly paced in slow motion through the magic memory being performed, and as the spells that lingered, combined, and watched the ones that hit Arianna, tracing them back to the person who had cast most of them…the horror at the thought of killing his soulmate vanished as he was filled with cold certainty and detachment. He'd already known he would kill himself, and that his death would bring about Grindelwald's. Now though, he didn't want that death to come without his witnessing it. Now he knew that he would kill Grindelwald by his own hands. For it had been Grindelwald's spell that hit Arianna, right before one of his had too, and had created a deadly combination for her. Together, they killed her, and together they would die. His own death would bring about his soulmates, but he wanted to know he would suffer rather than languish to death. 

So, death he must bring to Grindelwald. Especially because it would kill himself along with his lover. And then, together they would die, and Arianna would be avenged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested? Shall I continue this?


End file.
